No regrets
by someones-angel-always
Summary: Sam has split with Phil but has already got that nagging voice saying she shouldn't have. Will Phil manage to win her back or is his a heart designed to be broken? by her
1. Barbie Girl

She stared at the obviously drunk yobs standing in reception with a sinking feeling. How stupid did you need to be to wander dunk into a police station? O.k she had seen those who entered gay clubs accidently, or those who enrolled in dance class, ballet! One poor ignorant fool who had just escaped from prison had even wandered straight back in. But a police station? Under age at three in the morning, you had to be pretty under the influence.

It had been a long day and she was looking forward to her well deserved couple of weeks vacation. Splitting with Phil had been a hard desicion which she was already regretting. In fact the yobs were half an excuse for her to stay longer at sunhill and undo the mistake. She sighed at the three. They were loud and roudy singing,

"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Obviously they'd had a good night because all of them wore pink fairy wings and held fluffy wands along with a bottle of beer. and apparently Buzz lightyear was in as all three wore, buzz halloween masks.

"Halloween is long gone lads," She half smiled.

Where was Smithy when you needed him? No reception was bare except for the drunks and her. Great, if things got nasty how long would it take for help to arrive?

"Come on barbie lets go party," One leered making a grab at her.

"You've done enough partying for one night,"

"Well Barbie, we're just getting started"

She realised just how sad it was that all the lyrics were so well known. After the "I'm a barbie girl" line she personally was stumped.

"Need a hand?"

She frowned hearing Phils voice, but she did need him. Together they managed to find out names allthough, "Buzz lightyear" "Ken" and "Barbie" were popular at first.

She laughed gently as the boys were pushed into their cars by embarrased parents.

"Fancy a so long drink Sam?" Phil asked putting on his jacket.

"Phil..."

"As friends?"

"Sure"


	2. The bet

Entering the bar her nose wrinkeled as the song filled the air. It was Karaoke night apparantly and the chosen song of the moment was Aqua - Barbie girl. The old lady singing it had just reached the part of the song where the lyrics read

"I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours""

"Just what everyone wants to do," She frowned.

"I dunno her figures not bad, and shes only as wrinkly as you!"

She glared offensive. How dare _he_ talk about wrinkles. And this woman had to be at least eighty. Over double her age. She shook her head thinking of Phils steadily balding head and receding waist line and was just about to say as much when Phil broke into a smile.

"Your so serious," he laughed.

"Just buy me a drink," Irritated she slipped her fingers into her ears. Hearing an old woman singing about "undress me everywhere" wasn't exactly appealing. What was with that song tonight anyway? Why not any other song? Not all Aqua songs were even bad, doctor jones was quite amusing to sing.

"Bet you couldn't do better." Phil grinned placing two beers down and sitting next to her.

"How much?"

"Thirty,"

"Its not worth it, not for on my own,"

"Chicken!"

"Shut up! Do a duet then if your so brave,"

"Only if i chose the song!"


	3. The song

With a grin Phil returned to the table. He had put their names down for the song of his choice and knew theyed be up after the next song. He looked cheekily at Sam. She was already regretting agreeing to this. Staring at Phil she considered the worst song he could possibly have chosen. Barbie girl. No way was she singing that again. Knowing Phil that might be his choice, he'd ador her saying she was his and he could undress her everywhere. This was going to be so embarassing. She searched the tables for anyone they knew. God no, Stuart was sitting at a table not too far away. Following her gaze Phils smile widened.

"Perfect," He teased

"If you've chosen something..."

"Something what declaring your undying love to me?" Phil asked

"Just remember you have to sing it to," She shook her head.

Phils face fell for a moment to her delight, he hadn't thought this song out what ever he'd chosen. God maybe a dreadful song would be quite benificail. Phil singing "like a virgin" would be priceless!

She was almost dissapointed to see Phils choice of song. Dissapointed it wasn't humerous but entirely suprised. The lyrics were so different to what Sam would have pictured Phil singing. And hearing Phil sing them to her knowing that she was singing the female part right back at him had a strange effect on her. Yes she had regretted splitting with Phil but now her heart was melting even more. But it wasn't worth the risk of being hurt.

I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me


	4. Casual flirting

**Thanks everyone for reviews. I'm still batteling over wether or not to bring them together. They're perfect for each other but they need some drama first!!!**

She could feel Stuarts eyes burning into her as they climbed of the stage amist cheers. She wondered if Phil too could feel it, seeing the grin on his face only doubled her uncertainty. It could be from the cheers, or maybe he thought he was winning her over, (which he was!) but maybe and this seemed very likely he knew Stuart was watching and glaring and jealous.

Yes Phil ws winning her over but she was too stubborn to fall straight into his arms. He was arrogant and cocky, smarmy, self assured, gorgous, funny, sweet... damn why couldn't she forget how perfect he was and focus on the cehating scum bag he was and always would be? Maybe a little voice in her head whispered because he's changed. People can change can't they? She had.

"So you'll be spending christmas alone then?" Phil asked placing a hand around her waist to guide her through the crowd and back to there table.

"No, well i don't know yet," She carefully removed his hand barely disguising the smile on her face, flirting was such fun!

"Isn't it a bit late for making plans?" His eyes were somewhere behind her and she was just about to turn and see for herself when he lent across and kissed her passionatly.

"Phil!" she pulled away shocked but a tiny bit pleased.

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly as Stuart stormed past, "I couldn't resist,"

"Because i'm gorgous or because Stuart was there?"

"Both," his eyes glittered, "Thats what i was meant to say right?"

Shaking her head she stood up. God how she wanted to kiss those soft lips again. To take him home with her. But Phil would break her heart and that could never happen. All that "its better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all" was trash. It was better to be with Phil as a friend than to have her heart broken by him and never speak to him again.

Moments later she was sent flying alongside rubble and balls of flame.


End file.
